Common sports protective gloves such as those for hockey include a layer of foam rubber disposed in a back portion of the gloves for protecting the back of a hand, and protecting arm and fingers by means of a foam rubber layer. However, the thickness of the foam rubber layer is limited, and also its elasticity is limited, hardly effective to prevent harm or injury if the striking force is large. If the striking point is on the part where there is no foam rubber, the injury will be very serious.